Field of Endeavor
The present application relates to deposition of silicon carbide and more particularly to localized electron beam or ion beam induced deposition of silicon.
Related Application
Related disclosure is included in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/729,819 entitled “charged particle induced deposition of boron containing material” filed Oct. 11, 2017. The disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/729,819 filed Oct. 11, 2017 and entitled “charged particle induced deposition of boron containing material” is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety for all purposes by this reference.
State of Technology
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The article “Silicon carbide goes quantum—Defects in the crystal lattice of silicon carbide prove to be a useful room-temperature source of non-classical light,” by Igor Aharonovich and Milos Toth in NATURE PHYSICS, Volume 10, February 2014, page 93, provides the state of technology information reproduced below.
“Silicon carbide is a semiconductor that is now widely used in a variety of micro-electromechanical systems, light-emitting diodes and high-power electronics. Its technological appeal stems from the fact that it is amenable to mature, robust nanofabrication methodologies and possesses both a high Young's modulus and excellent thermal conductivity. To many, silicon carbide is a material that offers few surprises. Nevertheless, the increasing need for novel materials for implementing quantum technologies and nanophotonic integrated circuits is forcing scientists to revisit several traditional materials—silicon carbide is one of them.”